Blackmailing My Yami?
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Yami chose to stay after yugi won the duel but asked for his brother to the modern time Now Yami and Téa are together and Yugi is in pain can Yami see that? will he stop the charade he has going on with Téa? Or will Atemu and Heba have to knock some sense into hiim?
1. Chapter 1

Blackmailing My Yami?

Yugi`s POV

I walked into the house part of the game shop to see them making out on the sofa, `they` being Téa and Yami, I closed the front door and tried to go silently up to my room but was caught

"Yugi?" Yami asked as I got to the foot of the stairs

`Stupid Mind Link`

"Yea Yami?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I`m just going to do my homework." I walked up the stairs before he could respond but I heard Téa

"He didn't even say hello to me!"

"I`m sure he didn`t mean to." I heard Yami before I closed my bedroom door

When I had won the ceremonial duel, Yami was given the choice to stay with us or go back to Ancient Egypt. He chose to stay. But he did ask for his brother Atemu to come to our time, if he wanted to which he did. He`s in Egypt with Grandpa visiting my brother Heba. My phone started to ring I checked the ID it said Atemu

`Probably checking up on me again`

I pressed the answer button and placed my phone to my ear

"Hey Atemu."

"Hello Yugi, how is everything?"

"It`s...okay."

"You hesitated, what`s wrong?"

"Nothing really I`m fine."

"You`re a terrible liar Yugi." I heard from behind me, I turned to see Atemu stood there

"Why did you just use your shadow magic to bring yourself here?"

"I thought this might be a conversation to have in person, so what`s wrong?"

"It`s just I can`t-"

"Yugi is this about Yami and Téa?" I nodded

"It hurts so much, I can`t stand to see them together." I had tears running down my face before I felt strong arms wrap around me in a brotherly way

"I`m sorry Yugi, I know it must hurt."

"I don`t know what to do, all my friends are in happy relationships and I`m not, why can`t I be happy?"

"Hey I`m not in a relationship either."

"No but you will be."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is every time you or Heba call me you end up talking about one another, you two will get together."

"Oh, hey why don`t you come back to Egypt with me, Heba really wants to see you and Grandpa was worried something like this would happen."

"I...Don`t know Atemu." He held me at arm's length

"Come on , I know you`ve always wanted to see Egypt."

"Are you sure it will be alright for me to come?"

"Actually Grandpa sent me to get you, so hurry up and pack."

"Alright." I quickly packed some clothes {For warmer weather} before packing my passport and other necessities

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and Atemu picked up my bag full of clothes next thing I knew I was stood in a living room

"Yugi!" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Heba stood there

"Heba!" we both ran forward and pulled each other into hugs


	2. Chapter 2

"It`s so good to see you Yugi." Heba said

"You too Heba, I`ve missed you."

"I`ve missed you too." We pulled apart after a few minutes

"Come on lets go see grandpa." Atemu said

Yami`s PPOV

I _finally _got Téa to leave shortly after Yugi went upstairs

"I`ll go check on him he didn`t look too happy when he got home." I walked upstairs to his room and knocked on his bedroom door

"Yugi?" when I got no reply I knocked again

"Yugi are you alright?" there was no answer again so I walked inside to see no Yugi and some of his draws open along with his wardrobe

"Shit, Yugi! Are you here?" I yet again got no reply; I pulled out mY phone and dialled Seto

"Seto Kaiba." He answered

"Seto has yugi had any contact with you or joey?"

"No why?"

"He`s gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"It looks like he`s packed some of his stuff."

"So you mean he`s run away?"

"I think so but why would he want to? Grandpa and Atemu are going to kill me when they find out."

"Look try to get through to him either on his phone or through the mind link and I`ll see what I can do."

"Alright, thanks Seto."

"Yeah whatever." When the line went dead I dialled Yugi`s number but it went straight throught to voice mail and beeped

"Yugi when you get this please call me back I`m worried where did you go?" I hung up the phone and sat down on Yugi`s bed

((Yugi))

(what is it Yami?)

((Yugi! Thank Ra, are you alright? I got worried. You weren't in your room when I came to check on you, joey nor seto had heard anything from you and you weren't answering you phone))

(I`m fine yami, were you really that worried?)

((Of course I was, youre my light I have a reason to be worried when youre not in your room and your dissappeear without a trace))

(Oh)

((where are you yugi?))

He didn't respond

((Yugi?))

(I…I have to go)

((yugi wait!))

He had already shut off the link on his side. I lifted my phone a dialled Atemu

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Atemu."

"Hello Yami, what can I do for you?"

"Have you spoken to Yugi?"

"Yes I have, I spoke to him after school why?"

"He`s gone."

"You let him run away?!"

"I didn't know, I just spoke to him through the link but he wouldn't tell me where he was."

"_Hey Atemu, have you seen Heba or grandpa?" _ I heard Yugi ask in the background and I heard Atemu sigh

"They`re outside talking to Ishizu Yugi."

"_Thanks Atemu."_

"Yugi`s in Egypt with me and grandpa, Yami."

"How? Why?"

"I brought him here, as to why it is because of you."

"What have I done?"

"What haven't you done?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I`m talking about the fact that you haven`t been doing your job right. Did you know Yugi was being bullied by Ushio?"

"No I didn't."

"No because I have been protecting Yugi from Ushio, if it wasn't for Yugi I wouldn't be here in Egypt, but he insisted I go."

"Wait, how could I not feel Yugi`s pain?" I heard him sigh

"He shut off the link so he wouldn't bother you or _Téa."_ He hissed her name

"Why would he do that? He knows I care about him."

"Does he really? Cause I don't think he does."

"What do you mean?"

"Every night I phone to check on him and he always ends up in tears, he`s getting bullied; he`s unhappy; he`s lonely; but you can`t see that because of her. Why are you with her Yami?"

"Well…I…it`s-"

"This is like ancient Egypt all over again."

"You mean-?"

"Yes the same now as it was back then. Don`t you understand that history repeat itself?"

"I know it does, but what am I going to do?"

"Talk to Joey, Ryou and Marik and try to figure out a way to make it up to him."

"Alright I`ll see you when you get back?"

"Yeah, you will." Then the line went dead. I walked out of Yugi`s room and out of the house grabbing my keys and locking up before walking in the direction of Ryou`s house.


	4. Chapter 4

((Yugi I know you`re in Egypt with Atemu))

(How did you know?)

((Atemu told me))

(Oh)

(( Yugi have you been bullied by Ushio again?))

(N-no)

((Don`t lie to me please Yugi))

(Y-yes)

((Why didn't you tell me?))

(Because you were with Téa and I didn't want to bother you)

((Yugi...even if I am with _Téa_ you must tell me, I`m your Yami and it`s my job to protect you))

(But Téa doesn't like me all that much)

((I don`t care Yugi, if you`re in danger you MUST tell me))

(Alright Yami)

(( Right enjoy your time in Egypt))

( I will thanks Yami)

((You`re welcome))

(Bye Yami)

((Goodbye Yugi I will see you in a few weeks time)) I felt Yugi smile through the link before shutting it off. I arrived at Ryou`s house moments later ; knocked on the door and was greeted by Bakura

"Prince, where`s the tag along? Not with you?"

"No, Yugi`s not with me."

"Who says I was talking about the mini prince?"

"Who were you talking about?"

"That bitch you call a girlfriend."

"Oh."

""Where is the mini prince?"

"In Egypt as of forty minutes ago and _Téa finally _left me alone."

"Why are you here?"

"To see if Ryou Joey and Marik can help me make it up to Yugi."

"Make what up to him?"

"Not protecting him from Ushio and not being there for him." He stepped aside and opened the door enough for me to step inside and close the door

"You`re so blind prince it`s comical." I heard Malik say {Just an input here Marik is the light half and Malik is the dark half}

""What are you doing here Yami?" Joey growled

"I`m here to ask for your help."

"What with?" I sighed

"I hurt Yugi by not paying attention to him and I know need to make it up to him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well maybe you wouldn't need to make it up to him if you hadn't started to date Téa!"

"I`m not dating her by choice. She disgusts me."

"What do you mean Yami?" Ryou asked

"She`s blackmailing me into dating her."

"What does she have on you prince?" Malik asked

"The one I love."

"Huh?" Joey asked

"I love someone but I`m too afraid to tell them, Téa found out and used it against me so I`d date her. I don`t even like women."

"Who are you in love with?" Malik asked

"I-"

"Is it the mini prince?" Bakura asked

"Well…I-"

"You`re in love with Yugi?!" Joey yelled

"To put it bluntly yes, I`m in love with Yugi."

"Why not just tell him?"

"I`m afraid he`ll reject me and then hate me." They all started laughing

"Thanks for the support guys."

"How…How ironic." Joey said in between breaths

"What do you mean?"

"He means Yugi is in love with you but is afraid of rejection as well." Marik explained

"Yugi loves me?"

"Well duh! Haven`t you seen the looks of hurt on his face every time you were with Téa?"

"No-"I was cut off by my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see the caller ID say Yugi and I quickly answered it

"Yugi what is it?"  
"I-I just got a phone call from Téa." I growled

"What did she say?"

"S-She said that if I didn't stay away from you she would make sure that I would never be recognised by anyone… she also said that I`m holding you back from being happy." I could hear him crying on the other side of the phone

"Shh, calm down Yugi."

"C-can you c-come here?"

"Where`s Atemu?"

"A-at the museum with Grandpa and Heba. I wanted to be alone, can you please come here?"

"Sure Yugi I`ll be there soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**"**T-thank you." Then line then went dead and I put my phone back into my pocket

"What happened Prince?" Bakura asked

"Téa threatened Yugi."

"She what?!" Joey and Marik yelled

"She told him to stay away for me because he was holding me back from being happy and if he didn't she would make sure Yugi would never be recognised again."

"That Bitch!" Ryou called out and everyone looked at him

"Who are you and what have you done with my Beloved?" Bakura asked

"What? I can`t swear every so often?"

"You can, we just weren`t expecting it."

"I need to go."

"Let us know how Yugi is." Joey said

"I will." I ran out of the house and back to the game shop and locking the door behind me after id entered. I then ran upstairs and transported to Yugi`s location. When I arrived I saw Yugi curled up in a ball on the sofa, clutching onto a cushion; I ran over to him and sat down before pulling him into my lap

"Y-Yami?"

"Yes I`m here, it`s me little one." He clutched my shirt and began crying

"Shh, it`s alright little one, she can`t get to you."

"Y-Yami I-I`ve m-missed you."

"What do you mean? I haven`t left."

"I`ve missed moments w-were you`d hold me and tell me it would be o-okay."

"I`m sorry Yugi I never meant for you to be hurt, I`m so sorry."

"J-just promise m-me we can have m-more moments l-like this."

"Of course Yugi, I promise." I heard the door open and close followed by three voices, two of which I recognised

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked

"Wait, you`re Yami?" I looked over at him to see he looked exactly like Yugi except he had tanned skin

"And I`m guessing you`re Heba, Yugi`s twin brother?"

"Yes and I want _you_ out of my house."

"H-Heba don`t, He`s here because I-I asked him to come." Yugi defended

"No Yugi, it`s okay; it is his house he has every right to kick me out."


	7. Chapter 7

especially after I hurt you so much.**"**

"But I-I want you here!" he clung onto me tighter

"Hey, it`s not like I`m going to go to the afterlife while you`re here in Egypt; I`ll be there in Domino to greet you when you return home." He reluctantly released my shirt

"You promise?"

"I promise." He moved from my lap

"With that sorted, get the hell out of my house."

"HEBA!" I stood up and turned to smile at Yugi

"IT`s alright Yugi, I`ll see you when you get back." I then transported back home closely followed by Atemu

"Yami, why were you in Egypt?"

"Because Téa threatened Yugi and he called me and asked me if I could come over to Egypt." He folded his arms

"So you came because Yugi asked you to?"

"Is it so wrong for me to worry about my light?"

"No, but what`s the other reason?"

"I love Yugi and I can`t stand to see him upset."

"Wait you love Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you dating Téa brother?"

"Because she`s blackmailing me."

"With what?" I sighed

"My love for Yugi."

"Let me guess you`re afraid of rejection?"

"Yes."

"You`ll have to tell Yugi sometime." I sat down on the sofa

"I know but I`m worried Téa will do something if I do."

"If she does try something we`ll be there to help you both through it."

"Thanks Atemu."

"Anytime little brother."

"Do me a favour and don`t tell Yugi."

"I won`t, that`s your job." He smiled as he left

Yugi`s POV

After Yami left followed by Atemu I glared at Heba

"What?" he asked

"Heba I asked him to come, I was scared and upset."

"Why?" I looked away from him

"Because Téa threatened me."

"See! He`s no good for you Yugi, especially if his girlfriend threatened you."

"No! Heba I don`t think Yami loves her."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he says her name or hears her name he growls."

"So you`re saying he`s dating her but not out of choice?"

"Yes that`s my theory we just have to prove it before we say or do anything."

"Right."

-Three weeks later-

{Back in Domino City, it`s nice to be home}

"Yugi we got all the luggage; Heba and grandpa are waiting by the taxi, are you ready to go?" Atemu asked

"Yes, hey will Yami be at school?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes sorry Yugi."

"That`s alright it`s not your fault." We walked out to the taxi and climbed in

"You really missed Yami didn`t you?" Atemu asked as the car took off

"Yeah."

"He probably hasn't noticed you`re gone due to Téa." Grandpa said and Atemu stiffened next to me

"Are you alright Atemu?"

"What? Oh yeah I`m fine."

"You sure? Because you stiffened after Grandpa finished his sentence." Heba pointed out

"Atemu do you know something and keeping it from us?" Grandpa asked,

"No." I saw his right eye twitch

"You`re lying."

"What-"

"Your right eye twitches when you lie just like Yami."

"You really are brothers aren`t you?" Heba asked

"Atemu what do you know?"

"Um… Well-"I turned to look at him

"Atemu please, if Yami is in trouble tell me, I want to help."

"Yami… he`s being blackmailed."

"What?!" Grandpa Exclaimed

"By who?"

"Erm…"

"Atemu, Yami has done so much for me, please let me help him." He sighed again

"Téa, she`s blackmailing Yami so he`ll date her."

"You were right Yugi." Heba said

"Wait, you knew?" Atemu asked

"I had suspicions, but now I know."

"Yami asked me not to tell you, He`ll kill me when he finds out."

"Don`t tell him I know then."

"He`ll find out."

"No if we keep quiet about it he won't find out."

"Alright." we arrived at the game shop not long after the conversation finished. It was only the beginning of lunch

"Grandpa, I want to go into school."

"Are you sure Yugi?"

"Yes, I want to surprise everyone and I want to have in the assignments I completed while I was in Egypt."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Yugi go get changed and Atemu will take you there."

"Okay grandpa." I ran inside and up to me room to get changed into my school uniform but when I got there I found a note on my bed and picked it up {it`s Yami`s handwriting}

"Yugi, when you get this I`ll be in school even though I wish I could have stayed to greet you. Yugi when you were away I didn`t stop thinking about you, I missed you so much but never the less I hope you had a god time in Egypt, I know I don`t deserve this but if you think I do please meet me in the park at seven o clock tonight... Yami x... hmm I wonder what that`s about." I put the note down on my desk before changing into my uniform and packing my bag of the assignments and books for the rest of the day, before running downstairs to find Atemu waiting for me

"Ready to go Yugi?"

"Yes lets go." We walked out of the Game Shop after saying goodbye to Heba and grandpa and walking in the direction of school

"Are you sure about this Yugi?"

"Yes I`m sure, are you coming back to school today Atemu?"

"I will tomorrow, I`m going to help Grandpa and Heba when I get back."

"Alright I`ll walk home with Yami."

((God I wish she`d get off me))

(Who?)

((Ah Yugi!)) then the link shut off

"That...was weird."

"What was?"

"Yami said something through the link and when I asked him a question in response he yelled my name and shut off the link."

"That is strange and very un-like Yami." We arrived at school not long after our conversation had ended

"You go find Joey and everyone, I`ll sign you in."

"Thanks Atemu." I ran off in the direction on the oak tree we eat lunch under. When I arrived I saw Téa all over Yami and everybody looking disgusted including Yami

((Yugi, I`m sorry about earlier I forgot the link was open))

(That`s okay Yami)

((Oh and why sense your presence being near?))

(Look to your left)

Yami turned his head to look in my direction and smiled before he pushed Téa off his lap and ran over to me before pulling me into a hug

"By the Gods Yugi, I missed you so much." He whispered into my ear

"I figured that from your note on my bed, but I missed you too." I whispered back we pulled apart and Yami held me at arm's length

"You got that huh?"

"Yep."

"Yugi when did you arrive back in Domino?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to hand in the assignments I completed while I was away and I wanted to see everyone." He chuckled

"You`ll never change." He led me over to the others where I was knocked over by Joey Ryou and Marik

"Hey guys."

"Yug` we missed you." Joey said

"Yes you just upped and left, if it weren`t for Yami we wouldn`t have known." Ryou said

"And we can have the lead singer of our band disappearing on us now can we?" Marik whispered and I giggled and shook my head

"Sorry guys, I`ll let you know the next time I decide to up and disappear, now could you let me get up?"

"Sorry Yugi." They all said as they climbed off me and when to sit next to their respected lovers and I sat up

"Nice to have you back squirt." Bakura said ruffling me hair

"I had to sit near Bakura didn`t I?" Yami chuckled

"Technically you didn't sit down near Bakura you were knocked down by Bakura."

"Yeah yeah, always stating the facts, anyway it`s good to be back."

"So you didn`t enjoy Egypt?" Seto asked

"No I did-"

"You when to Egypt?" Téa asked

"Yes he went to Egypt, dummy Kaiba just said that." Malik said

"When?"

"Three weeks ago." Ryou answered

"Didn`t you notice he was gone?" Joey asked

"No, why would I? He`s not important to me." I heard Yami growl

"Anyway, I did enjoy Egypt but it`s just nice to be back home after being away for a while."

"Good point, I always find it relieving when I come back from business trips ."

"Cause that means you can do `business` with Joey." I heard Atemu say from behind me

"Watch it Atemu." Seto hissed

"You know I`d rather not." Everybody but Téa laughed

"I don't get it." Everybody groaned


	10. Chapter 10

"Anyway Yugi I`ve signed you in."

"Thanks Atemu."

"I`d best be off."

"You`re not staying Atemu?" Yami asked

"No, I`m helping Grandpa unpack and Heba get settled."

"Only cause you want to get into Heba`s pants." His face turned beat red

"Yugi!" I jumped up and hid behind Yami

"Até, if you want to get into Heba`s good book you will refrain yourself from attacking my Light."

"Fine, I`ll see you guys later."

"Bye Atemu!" Everyone called as he walked off

"So Yugi what did you do in Egypt?" Seto asked

"Did you see Ishizu?" Marik asked, I giggled

"Yes Marik she says hi."

"Awesome!"

"Yugi. What did you do in Egypt?" Yami asked sitting down next to me

"Well, I visited the Pyramids, the Valley of the Kings, several museums and there was an earthquake while we were in the market one day-"

"Did you get hurt?" Téa smirked

"Téa!" Yami hissed

"What?"

"Yug` you are alright aren`t you?" Joey asked

"Yes I'm fine Atemu got both me and Heba out of the way before anything hit us, so no Téa i didn`t get hurt."

"Drat."

"Téa!" she smirked and walked off

"Yami." Seto said

"What?"

"Dump her!" They all yelled

"I can`t."

"Why not Yami?" Seto asked

"Well- Because-"

"Yami, I know you`re being Blackmailed."

"You do?" everyone yelled at me

"Yes."

"Wha-What?"

"I know Téa is blackmailing you."

"Well, it seems your Hikari knows you better than you know him." Bakura said to Yami

"Well, I had a feeling every time someone would say her name you`d growl then there was earlier with the mind link…oh and Atemu told me and confirmed my inklings."

"I asked him not to tell you."

"I sorta guilt tripped him into telling me."

"Did he tell you what she was blackmailing me with?"

"No that`s the only thing I don`t know." I heard everybody but Yami snicker

"Will you tell me what she`s blackmailing you with Yami?"

"Maybe one day Yugi." He stood up and walked into the school building


	11. Chapter 11

"Yugi the talent show is coming up in a few weeks, are we still signing up?" Ryou asked

"You guys preform in talent shows?" Malik asked

"Yep, we`ve won three years in a row." Joey answered

"Puppy you weren`t in the talent show last year, I went to watch it with Mokuba." Seto said

"We were, we came first we`re known as the Hikari`s, last year Téa entered as well but she came forth."

"Oh yeah now I remember, she threw a fit and demanded that the judges put her in first cause she claimed she was far better than you guys." Bakura laughed

"So what do you say Yugi?" Marik asked

"Yeah let`s do it, but I have no idea what songs to do."

"Don`t worry you`ll think of something but remember it`s two songs this year and possibly a third if you win." Joey stated

"Yeah I know, I`m going to go hand in these assignments, I`ll catch up with you later."

"See ya Yugi." Everyone called as I left. I headed to English but stopped when I felt Yami`s presence around the corner from me

"Téa I can`t do this anymore, I can`t keep dating you." Yami said

"So you want Yugi to hate you?" Téa asked

{Hate him? Why would I hate him?}

"No, I don`t."

"Then you will continue to date me and your love for Yugi will remain a secret."

"Alright." Then Yami walked off but not before I felt him pain through the link

{Yami loves me? That`s what Téa is blackmailing him with. Poor Yami… he really wants to be with me, hmm who knew? Never the less he`ll always be in my heart, wait a sec}

(I`ve got it!)

((huh? Got what Aibou?))

(Oh, sorry Yami, I… just was remembering something)

((Aibou are you near the English department?))

((Yes, I`m handing in my work)

((If you wait outside your classroom, I`ll come with you))

(Alright thanks Yami)

I walked over to stand by my classroom and pulled out my phone to text joey

#Joey have song ideas just need place to meet#

I got a reply not even five minutes later

##Seto said we can meet Mansion, He`ll get limo to pick U up##

#Awesome, tell him thanks C U later#

##C U Yug`##

"Yugi!" I heard Yami call


	12. Chapter 12

I looked to my right to see him coming towards me

"Hey Yami."

"Ready to go?" I shoved my phone back in my pocket

"Yep." We walked into my English class to see Mrs Fern setting up for her next lesson

"Hello boys, what might I do for you?" I pulled out three folders from my bag

"I wanted to hand these in, they`re the projects you set for me while I was in Egypt." She took the folders from my hands

"Well done Yugi, I`ll mark these and give you your results next lesson."

"Thanks Mrs Fern." I took a hold of Yami`s wrist and pulled him out of the classroom before letting go

"Yugi why did you do that?"

"Cause I didn`t want to be there longer than necessary, now Maths."

"Alright lets go." We walked in silence to our math class and handing the work in and leaving as quickly as we entered

"Yugi, I`m sorry for what Téa said to you." Yami said as we walked through the corridors to our final lesson

"Yami, it`s fine and beside it`s not your fault."

"But I feel responsible though."

"Forget about it, I`m used to her calling me names, it doesn`t bother me anymore."

"If you`re sure Aibou." Then the bell ran

"I am, now let's get to art."

-Time Lapse-

The final bell rang and everybody began leaving the classroom

"Ready to go Aibou?" Yami asked whilst walking over to me

"Yeah, but I`m going over to Seto`s after we get home." We left the classroom and began walking out of the building

"Why?"

"Cause me joey, Ryou and Marik need to work on something."

"What?" I sighed

"Something for the upcoming talent show."

"You`re entering this year?"

"Yes, just like the past three years and won."

"You have a winning streak of three years? Aibou I didn`t even know you could play an instrument. What do you play?"

"I don`t play an instrument. I sing, so technically I play my voice." He chuckled

"Look you learn something new every day." I giggled as we walked out of the school gate only to be caught by Seto and Joey

"Hey we were just about to leave you two want a lift?" Seto asked

"YAMI-KINS!" Everybody cringed as we heard Téa yell. Yami was the first one in the car before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in after him, quickly followed by Joey and Seto who closed the door as Téa approached. Yami hid himself in my hair as there was tapping on the window

"What do we do now? We can`t just drive off." Joey said

"Yugi and Yami need to be hidden by the pair of us puppy, but I don`t know how." I squeaked as I was suddenly pulled into Yami`s lap before he curled up into a ball and hid behind joey who had turned his back to us after seeing what Yami had done

"Is that better Seto?" Joey asked

"Perfect, now stays quiet you two."

((Oh I plan to))

I giggled through the link just as I heard the window roll down

"Yes Téa?" Seto asked

"I want my Yami-kins and I know he`s in there with you."

(Yami)

((What is it Yugi?))

(I need to sneeze)

((Hold it a few moments longer Aibou))


	13. Chapter 13

"You must be imagining things Téa because Yami walked with Yugi so that they could meet Atemu at Burger World." I heard the window roll up

"Hey!"

"Drive." The car began moving and Yami uncurled from hiding but keeping e on his lap then I sneezed

"Bless you Aibou."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for helping us you guys." Yami said

"No problem." Seto replied

"Yugi, you`re still coming over to the mansion aren't you?"

"Yes Joey I am, but I want to get changed first."

"Alright then we`ll wait." We arrived at the Game shop not long after and we all climbed out of the limo and walked inside to be greeted by Grandpa, Atemu and Heba

"Yug` you didn`t tell us you`d been cloned." Joey commented and Heba frowned

"Let me guess Joey Wheeler? Hmm I don`t think you can say much considering how much you look like a mutt." Heba commented

"I do not look like a mutt!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Heba knock it off."

"Fine." He picked up a box and walked into the store room

"How was school boys?" Grandpa asked

"It was okay, you better hurry up Yugi if we want to get some practice in tonight." Joey stated

"Practice for what?" Grandpa asked

"The talent show is in three weeks."

"Well Yugi you best go get changed then because I'm coming to watch you in this year's talent show."

"You are?"

"Yes Yugi, now get." I nodded before running upstairs and getting changed into my black leather pants and a light blue shirt before running back downstairs to see Heba and Joey arguing again. I sighed and walked over to them before pinching them both in the arm

"Ouch, Yugi that hurt." Heba complained

"It was supposed to."

"You ready to go now Yug`?"

"Yep, I`ll see you later guys." We walked back outside and climbed back into the limo

"You know Yug` that really hurt." Joey complained whilst rubbing his arm

"Don`t argue with my brother then."

"Why didn`t you tell us Heba was coming back from Egypt with you?" Seto asked

"I was going to but Tea kept interrupting me, asking me if I had gotten hurt."

"Yeah it was as if she wanted you hurt." Joey said

"Knowing Tea it wouldn`t surprise me." Seto said

"Nor I, she`s been after Yami for a while now, she was even after him back in Ancient Egypt."

"You remember?" Seto asked

"Not all of it…I think anyway."

"What do you remember?" Joey asked

"Heba and I visiting the palace, Anzu being there, her constant flirting and some sort of accident after that nothing."

"That`s because you died." Seto said

"Wha-What?"

"you were involved with the collapsing balcony and too badly injured that you died, Yami was devastated because one it was meant for him and not you and two he never got to tell you his true feelings." Seto explained

"Wait so Yams was supposed to die and not Yugi but he did anyway?" Joey asked

"And was reincarnated as was Heba, me and you Joey." Seto answered

"And what now?"

"History-"

"-Is repeating itself, just like the tomb said."

"What tomb?" Seto asked

"My tomb or rather Prince Yugi`s tomb, Atem took us there."

"So Yug` is going to die?!" Joey asked

"If this keeps up yes, which means we need to prevent it from happening again."

"But how?"

"You need to tell Yami you love him…Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Yes tonight or history will indeed repeat itself."

"Alright, I`ll do it, I`ll tell him tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

After the conversation we sat in silence until we arrived at the mansion which we then got out and walked inside where we were greeting by a hyper Mokuba

"Mokie who gave you sugar?" Seto asked

"Malik and Bakura." Mokuba replied and I laughed

"I`m going to kill them."

"Oh come on Seto, you know what they are like, not to mention Mokuba probable asked for it." Joey said

"I _really_ wanted candy." Mokuba said before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs

"Hello to you too Mokuba."

"Sorry, hi Yugi!" I laughed

"You`ve crazy on sugar." He pulled me into the living room to find everyone else already there

"We know he what`s why we did it." Bakura stated. I sighed and shook my head

"You know he`s going to kill you right?"

"Yep." Malik answered

"But he won`t kill us until after you guys have finished with whatever you guys are doing to night." Bakura said. I shook my head and sat down next to Ryou

"Joey told us that you have some song idea`s already." I nodded

"So what are they?" Joey asked and he sat next to me

"Well, there was "Can`t be tamed" , "Misery Business", "You belong with me" or "the river"."

"Most of those are female songs." Bakura complained

"Shut up Bakura, there are only a few songs we can do with Yugi." Joey said

"Besides, he sings those songs better than the original." Marik stated causing me to blush

"Guys shut up."

"Sorry Yugi, but it is true." Ryou said

"So what are you going to pick?" Seto asked

"I only pick the songs out, the others choose the songs."

"Well I think, cause we know them al already we should practice them all and go with what we think is right." Joey said

"Dear Ra the world is ending, Joey had a good idea." Malik mocked before he and Bakura burst out laughing.

"Knock it off you two, we need to get this done." Ryou said, after about five minutes they stopped laughing

"Are you finished now?" they nodded

"Good." Marik said

"Come on let`s just go with Joey`s idea."

"You`re actually going with what he said?" Bakura said

"Yes, considering it was the best idea out of the other ones we had." We all stood up and Joey led us into another room which had all our instruments set up.

"Let`s start with can`t be tamed." Marik said and we all nodded

A couple of hours later we had finished all the songs and Ryou, Joey and Marik had chosen two out of the four for us to do

"So where are all agreed we will do "can`t be tamed" and "The River" right?" Joey asked, we all nodded

"Yes Joey, those are the songs we are doing unless Yugi has any objections?" Marik asked

"Uh no, not unless something come up."

"And what could possibly come up to make you change your mind about singing those two songs?" Bakura demanded

"You never know what could happen Bakura." Seto said. I sighed and looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:45. I jumped to my feet

"Damn it, sorry guys I have to go."

"Yugi, I`ll give you a lift." Seto said before getting to his feet and following me out of the room. We walked outside and to his car, we got inside and he began driving

"Where do you need to be? cause I know it`s not at the game shop Yugi." Seto said

"The park, I said I`d meet Yami there."

"You are going to tell him right?" I nodded

"I don`t want history to repeat itself."

"None of us do Yugi, and I wish you good luck." He said as he stopped the car. I nodded and climbed out before running into the park. I saw that no-one was there. I looked at the time on my phone to see it was 7:05

"Yami is never late."

(Yami? Are you there?)

I found that the link was closed. I dialled his number but it went straight to voice mail

"Yami never has his phone off, he never closing the link unless I ask him to…what`s going on?" I sat down on the bench and waited. I waited for two and a half hours and it was now 9:35 so I decided to go home. When I got there I found Heba and Atem waiting in the living room

"Yugi where have you been? Seto said you left his place hours ago." Atem said

"Yugi what happened? You look upset." Heba said

"Is Yami here?" they both nodded

"He`s in his room why?" Atem asked

"Do you know why his phone was off or why the link was shut?" Atem shook his head. And I looked to the floor before going up to my room

"Yugi, where were you?" I heard Yami ask as I reached my room. I shook my head before walking inside and locking the door behind me and flopping on my bed before crying


	15. Chapter 15

**Yami`s Pov**

"Yugi?" I knock on the door but I only got the sound of crying in response. I walked downstairs to find Atem stood in the living room

"Do you know what`s wrong with Yugi?" he shook his head

"No but can you tell me why your phone was off or why yours and Yugi`s link was closed?" I shook my head

"No I hadn`t even realised."

"I found this note in Yugi's room earlier, Yami did you have somewhere you need to be at 7:00 tonight?" it suddenly clicked in my mind and I ran back up stair and knock on Yugi`s door

"Yugi open the door! Please Yugi, I`m sorry…just open the door please." I heard the door unlock before it opened and I was hit in the face with something before the door closed again. I looked down at what Yugi had thrown at me to see the Kuriboh plush I had given him for his birthday. I sighed

"Yugi please, I am really sorry, I didn`t realise the link was closed and my phone must have died but I am sorry Yugi I was doing homework and I didn`t realise the time until a few minutes ago… please open the door."

"Just leave me alone!" I sighed but granted his wish by walking into my own room, I laid down on the bed and placing the puzzle around my neck. I then entered my soul room which had become a lot brighter over the past few years. I walked out of my soul room and over to Yugi`s door which was open like normal. I looked inside to see Yugi face down on his bed crying, I sighed and walked inside before sitting on the bed and pulling him into my lap causing him to struggle but I kept a good hold on him till he calmed down a few minutes later

"W-why are you here?" he asked me

"Because you wouldn`t open your door so I couldn`t talk to you out there."

"You`re the cause of this in the first place!"

"I know Yugi believe me I do, but I have a good reason."

"You told me you were doing homework."

"I said that because Heba was listening."

"T-then what`s the truth?"

"The truth is Tea wouldn`t stop calling me and I was just waiting for the time that I would meet you in the park, but I fell asleep and in the process the link turned off by the time I woke up it was too late and I didn`t I hadn`t looked at the clock until Atemu asked if I had to be somewhere to be at 7:00... I am so; so sorry Yugi, if I could go back in time would but I assure you it wasn't intentional." There was a few minutes of silence and sobs

"I-I believe you." I smiled and drew him closer to me

"Thank you Yugi and I will make it up to you."

"Seto said I had to tell you something important tonight while we were at the park."

"Well you can still tell me now can`t you?" he shook his head

"I`m not sure I can."

"Why not?"

"I wasn`t even sure I could do I before."

"What have I told you about not having confidence in yourself?"

"That I should have confidence in myself and I shouldn`t put myself down."

"Exactly, so why are you doubting whether or not you can tell me?"

"I just can't!" then he disappeared from his soul room

"Yugi!" I sighed before disappearing myself and waking up in my bedroom, I looked at the clock to see it was 7:45

"Damn it!" I jumped up and quickly got changed before running down stairs

"Ah, Yami is Yugi still up in his room?" Grandpa asked

"I don`t know, what day is it?"

"Thursday, but I called in sick for both you and Yugi."

"Why?"

"Well, you are sick of Tea, and Yugi doesn`t need to go to school today after what happened last night." I looked to the ground in shame

"I explained to him what had happened, but I feel like he`s hiding something from me."

"I want you to reconnect with him Yami, ever since you started to date Tea you two have become distant."

"I know, I want to spend more time with him but every time I get close Tea pulls me away, I don`t even want to be with her I never have."

"Because?"

"I love Yugi, but I fear that he`ll reject me and Tea found out about that and is now using it against me."


	16. Chapter 16

"Why not just tell him and see where it take you? You`ll never know until you try." I nodded

"I guess you`re right Grandpa, I`ll go up to him now."

"Wait Yami, take this up to Yugi." He handed me a tray which held his breakfast. I nodded and made my way back upstairs to Yugi`s room. Once there I knocked on the door

"It`s open Yami." I smiled slightly before opening the door and stepping inside before closing the door behind me. I looked over at him to see him sat at his desk looking out of the window; I walked over and set the tray down in front of him before sitting down on his bed

"Ah, thanks Yami." I nodded

"Grandpa asked me to bring it up for you." He nodded

"Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head

"No, I`ve not long ago woken from the soul rooms." I heard him sigh before there was a plate in front of my face

"Eat." I laughed and pushed the plate

"Yugi, I`m fine besides it`s your breakfast and if I get hungry I`ll go get something but for now I am fine." He nodded and set the plate back down

{Okay, it can`t be that hard can it?}

"Something on your mind Yami?"

"Ah, sorry Yugi."

"It`s fine I just wanted to know if you had something on your mind."

"Ah, well- kind of." He stood up and sat down in the bed next to me

"What is it? And why do you seen nervous?"

"I am nervous, I`ve never done this before, although I prepared 5000 years ago, it`s been a long time." He laughed

"The Prince of Egypt it nervous, I`d never thought I`d see the day."

"And I`d never thought I`d see you laugh again."

"Why not?"

"I`ve been with Tea so much, we grew distant Yugi, and I don`t like it we use to be as close as anything and now were not, I want to be that close again Yugi...and maybe even closer."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I turned face him before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss...he responded after a few seconds turning it into a passionate kiss before we pulled away due to the lack of oxygen, I looked to Yugi and saw he was in some sort of daze before he blushed and looked down at his lap

"Are you alright?"

"A-ah y-yes, c-can I-I a-ask?"

"You can ask anything you want Yugi."

"W-why d-did y-you k-kiss m-me?"

"Because...Because I love you Yugi, I never got the chance to tell you 5000 years ago and I was devastated when I lost you and I don`t want that to happen again." He bowed his head

"I-I love you too Yami...I have for a while."

"Yugi..."

"W-what are you going to do about T-Tea?"

"Tell her that it`s over for good." He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Can I watch?"

"What?"

"Can I watch you break it off with her? I want to see the look on her face." I chuckled

"You can if you want to Aibou."

**Joey`s Pov**

I walked into the school grounds alone this morning because Seto had a meeting to attend to. I walked over to the tree`s to find Atem stood there with Heba

"Hey guys, where`s Yugi and Yami?"

"Grandpa had them stay home today." Atem answered

"Why`s that? Are they sick? Yugi seemed fine last night."

"They are both fine, besides the fact that they are both exhausted so Grandpa thought it would be best for them to stay off today." Heba answered, I nodded

"Where`s Kaiba?" Atem asked

"He had a meeting he needed to attend even though he didn`t want to, he`ll be in later, are the others here yet?" Atem shook his head

"Other?" Heba asked

"Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik." Atem answered

"Oh, Yugi mentioned them before." Heba said

"So wait you didn`t know who we were?" I heard Bakura ask

"Shut up Bakura it`s not Heba`s fault he didn`t know us, he`s lived in Egypt most of his life." Marik stated

"Fine."

"It`s nice to finally meet you in person Heba." Ryou said

"I`m guessing you`re Ryou right?" he asked

"That`s me, this is Marik."

"Hey." Marik answered

"His Yami Malik."

"Whoa you look just like the squirt." Malik stated, I shook my head and Atem sighed

"And this is my Yami Bakura."

"Yo." Bakura said


	17. Chapter 17

"So where`s the prince and the mini prince?" Malik asked

"Home, sick." Atem answered

"They were both fine yesterday!" Bakura yelled

"You can get an illness overnight." Heba stated

"We better not catch it." Malik said while covering his mouth and nose. I sighed and shook my head

"This is going to be a long day."

"I second that." Atem said lowly

**Yugi`s Pov**

Yami and I were laid down on my bed and I was laid next to him with my head on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around me

"So, Yami what do you want to do now?"

"I don`t know Aibou, but I guess we could-"He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. We sat up and he pulled it out of his pocket

"Who is it?" he looked at me

"I`ll give you one guess Aibou." He said with a smirk

"Tea?"

"Yep, but she can wait until I feel up to talking to someone down the phone, but right now I just want to lay here with you." He set the phone on my desk before he lay back down and pulled me with him causing me to giggle and for him to chuckle

"Are you hungry now?"

"Now that you mention it, I am come on let`s go get something to eat." I giggled as he pulled me up from the bed and down the stairs before entering the kitchen

"Hello you two, I see you two are getting along better." Grandpa said as we entered the kitchen

"That we are Grandpa." Yami said while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"See didn`t I say you wouldn`t know until you tried?"

"Yes, you did grandpa."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"Yami was scared to tell you about his feelings." Grandpa answered

"Grandpa!" Yami yelled and I giggled

"I was only stated the truth Yami, now what can I do for you two?"

"Yami`s hungry."

"And Yugi didn`t eat his Breakfast." Yami replied

"Yami!" Grandpa chuckled

"So, you both want something to eat then?" We both nodded

"Yes, Grandpa."

"By the way Tea phoned you, she wants you to call her." Yami groaned

"I don`t wanna." Yami whined

"Did you just whine?"

"Yeah so?" I giggled

"An ancient Egyptian prince in whining."

"And this Egyptian prince as got a hold of you so I can do this." he began tickling me

"Stop! Please! Yami! Please! I can`t breathe!" he stopped and chuckled as I caught my breath

"Alright you two come sit down while I make you something to eat." Grandpa said, Yami let go of my waist and helped me over to the table to sit down

"Are you aright Yugi?" Yami asked, I crossed my arms and glared at him causng him to chuckle

"It`s not funny Yami."

"I know Aibou but you can`t glare to save your life." My glare turned into a pout

"No fair."


	18. Chapter 18

Time Skip-Two Weeks

We were all round at the mansion a few nights before the talent show. I was currently sat on Yami's lap while he was sat on the sofa. All the other lights were sat on their dark half's laps across the sitting room. Atem and Heba me and were here as well, those two had gotten together a week after me and Yami.

"So what are we going to do about Tea now that you guys are together?" Joey asked

"I don`t know, but I`m getting sick of her, not matter how much I tell her it`s over she won`t listen and I can`t stand not being able to kiss Yugi in public." Yami stated causing me to blush

"Well I have an idea." Seto said

"We`re listening."

"Well we all know the talent show is in a couple of nights right?" we all nodded "So we keep up the illusion of Yami dating Tea so on that night we can change it."

"How?" Yami asked

"The Hikari`s will play songs to Humiliate her and when Yami wont defend her she`ll get mad so we`ll tell her to shut up and let you continue cause no doubt she will complain after the first song then Yugi will express his feelings for you by speaking and through a song, when it ends Yami will go up on stage and kiss Yugi, therefore getting rid of Tea for good...hopefully."

"I`m in." Everyone but me said

"I`m not sure."

"Why?" Joey asked

"I`m not sure I could just confess my love to a hall full of people, I had a hard enough time trying to do it in the first place and I ended up not doing it."

"What? Yugi I told you-" Seto started

"I know, but it was Yami that confessed to me the next day, so really not a lot of difference a few hours tops."

"But I said-" Seto started again

"I blame Yami."

"What?" Yami asked

"Hey you`re the one that didn`t show up in the first place."

"And I apologised."

"I know, but it`s still your fault."

"You`ll be able to do it Yugi." Heba said, I sighed

"I hope you`re right."

Time skip- talent show

**Yugi's Pov**

I walked through the school corridors towards the main hall for the talent show thinking about what I'd just heard

**~Flashback~ **

"Tea I can't keep doing this, its breaking my sprits every day."

"Well you're going to have to dating me, unless you want the entire world to know that you're gay and love a runt."

"Don't call him that, Yugi is more of a person you will ever be."

"Well unless you can sum up the courage to tell him you'll have to put up with me calling him a runt."

**~Flashback~**

I entered the hall and up onto the stage where I met Joey, Ryou and Malik

"Everything ready Yug'?" Joey asked

"Yeah everything is going according to plan."

"That`s great Yugi." Malik asked

"I`m not sure I can do this."

"Whoa, you can`t back out on us now." Ryou asked

"I guess I`m just nervous."

"You`ll be fine Yugi." Malik asked

"We have the two songs ready right?"

"Yes." They all replied

"Do you guys know how to play You Belong With Me and Misery Business?"

"Yeah, those were the backup songs." Joey answered

"Are you guys sure you were alright changing the songs?"

"Sure Yug' you're the lead singer you`re the one that`s singing them after all."

"But I wanted you guys to be okay with it, not just because I`m the lead singer

"Yugi we're fine with it, you and Yami deserve to be together." Malik said

"Malik's right Yug' you deserve some happiness." Joey said

"Especially after saving the world so many times." Ryou stated

"Thanks guys."

"Up next...The Hikari's." The Announcer said

"Alright let's get set up." Malik set up the drums and sat behind them; Ryou set up the base guitar and Joey was on guitar and I stood at the mic as the curtains lifted.

I spotted Yami sat with Tea in the front row along with Bakura, Marik, Seto, Heba, Atem and Grandpa

"Here they The Hikari's." Everybody clapped and cheered apart from Tea

"Thanks everyone, this first song goes out to Tea anyway this is Misery Business." The music started and I waited for my time to come in

**"I'm in the business of misery**

**let's take it from the top**

**she's got a body like an hourglass, its ticking like a clock**

**it's a matter of time before we all run out,**

**when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."**

~I saw Yami smile as he recognized the song~

**"I waited eight long months,**

**she finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**

**two weeks and we caught on fire,**

**she's got it out for me,**

**but I wear the biggest smile."**

~I could see her glare at me where as Yami was smirking~

**"Whoa, I never meant to brag.**

**but I got him where I want him now.**

**to steal it all away from you now.**

**but god does it feel so good,**

**cause I got him where I want him now.**

**and if you could then you know you would.**

**cause god it just feels so...**

**it just feels so good."**

~I removed the mic the stand and walked over to Joey who let me lean on his shoulder for the next voice~

**"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**

**once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

**and about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchange.**

**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**

**looking innocent as possible to get to who,**

**they want and what they like its easy if you do it right.**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"**

~I walked over to Ryou and lent on his shoulder~

**"Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**to steal it all away from you now.**

**but god does it feel so good,**

**cause I got him where I want him right now.**

**and if you could then you know you would.**

**cause god it just feels so...**

**it just feels so good."**

~I walked to the front of the stage and held onto the mic stand~

**"I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**not one of them including you**

**just watch my wildest dreams come true**

**not one of them involving..."**

~Joey broke out into the solo and I walked to the back of the stage and stood next to Malik~

**"Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**but I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**but I got him where I want him now"**

~I walked back to the front of the stage and held onto the mic stand and placed the mic back into the holder~

**"Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**to steal it all away from you now.**

**but god does it feel so good,**

**cause I got him where I want him now.**

**and if you could you know you would.**

**cause god it just feels so...**

**it just feels so good."**

I saw Tea stand up and glare at Yami

"Aren't you going to say something to defend me?" Tea asked

"Why? it's only a song." Yami replied

"But-"

"Tea are you done? we'd like to do our second song."

"Shut up Yugi-"

"Sit down." Seto said

"Let them finish." Bakura said, she glared at me as she sat in her seat

"Right down here's our second song and this one goes out to my best friend and my secret love Yami which isn't so secret anymore, so yeah Yami this song is for you because I love you." I heard multiple 'aws' and clapping across the room

"Way to go Yug'!" I heard Joey yell behind me

"Anyway this is You Belong With Me."

**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend,**

**she's upset**

**she's going off about something that you said**

**she doesn't get your humour like I do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**and she'll never know your story like I do**

**she wears short skirts' I wear t-shirts**

**she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**if you could see that I'm the one who understands **

**been here all along, so why can't you see? **

**you, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself**

**hey, isn't this easy?**

**and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**you say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?**

**she wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**if you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**that you belong with me **

**standing by or waiting at your back door**

**all this time how could you not know?**

**baby, you belong with me, you belong with me **

**oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one that makes you laugh when I know you're about to cry**

**I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**think I know where you belong, think I know it`s with me**

**can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**you belong with me**

**standing by or waiting at! your back door**

**all this time, how could you not know?**

**baby, you belong with me**

**you belong with me**

**have you ever thought just maybe**

**you belong with me?**

**you belong with me."**

The whole room was erupt with cheers and clapping. I saw Yami stand up and walk up onto the stage. He gently gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

I heard the crowd erupting clapping and cheering. Yami pulled away and lent down to whisper into my ear

"Yes Aibou, I have thought about it countless times."

"No! you're supposed to be dating me!" Tea yelled

"Oh, Shut up Tea." Bakura said

"Yes please do Shut up, because every word of Yugi's song is true, you blackmailed me into dating you because I was scared to tell Yugi how I felt but apparently he felt the same way which I am glad for." Yami explained

"I am also glad."

"Noooo!" Tea yelled as she stormed out the hall

"And the winners are... The Hikari's!" the Announcer yelled, I jumped into Yami's arms and kissed him on the lips. We pulled apart when air became a problem

"Yug' we won." Joey stated

"And you won Yami's heart finally." Ryou said

"Hey Yami can we have a group hug with our lead singer?" Malik asked, Yami chuckled before releasing me onto the stage. I was then pulled into a group hug

"Congrats Yugi." Malik whispered, we pulled apart from each other and walked back stage where Seto, Marik and Bakura greeted us

"Well done guys." Marik said

"Come let's go celebrate back at the Mansion." Seto said

"Yes!"


	19. Chapter 19

We all walked out of the school with our prize that was given to us before we left

"Not only do we get the next three days of school with anyone we want, we also get to go away for the next few weeks." Joey exclaimed as we all climbed into the limo

"How many tickets are there Yugi?" Ryou asked

"What`s the point in tickets we can just take my private jet that way we can all go." Seto said while pulling Joey into his lap

"I meant tickets for staying off school." Ryou stated. I smiled and looked into the envelop before pulling out ten tickets

"There`s ten." I was then pulled into Yami`s lap causing me to squeak before blushing

"Looks like where all staying off school for the next three days then." Yami said before pulling me in for a kiss but pulling away and growling as his phone went off

"Wait everyone`s here so who`s calling you?" Bakura asked

"Tea." He growled as he looked at the caller ID

"Why would she be calling you?" Seto asked

"For me to get back with her."

"Answer it and put it on speaker." Atem said and Yami did just that

"What do you want Tea?" Yami asked

_"I want you back."_

"It`s not going to happen."

_"If you don`t get back with me, I will make sure Yugi disappears for good."_ My eyes widened and Yami squeezed my hand in reassurance

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

_"I have friends in high places Yami, so I have my many ways."_

"Tea you can`t blackmail me anymore, and I will never go back to you I never wanted to date you in the first place."

_"Then say bye; bye to your precious Yugi."_ And then the line went dead and Yami growled before pulling me into a tight hug

"I`ll never let her touch you Aibou." I nodded against his chest

"It seems Tea is serious about this." Grandpa said

"That`s why I want Yugi to come stay at the mansion."Seto stated and I pulled away from Yami to look at him

"What?"

"Yugi if you stay at the game shop you`ll be an easy target, whereas if you stay at the mansion, one Tea won`t know where you are and two I have the proper security to keep you safe no offence to you Mr Mutuo."

"None taken Seto, I actually agree with you." Grandpa said

"But grandpa-"

"No Yugi grandpa is right and so is Seto, it will be a lot safer for you with Seto and Joey." Atem said and I looked at him

"Why is everyone dictating in what I do?"

"Yugi we`re not-"

"But you are Atem! What`s next are you going to tell me what to eat?"

"Come on Aibou calm down."

"But-"

"But nothing, calm down and think about this, do you really want to be an open target or do you want to be safe?" Yami asked

"Well I want to be safe but-"

"Then you`ll stay with Seto, no more arguments."

"But-"

"No more arguments." I sighed and lent back against his chest

"Fine I`ll go."

"Don`t worry Yugi, this will all be over soon." Heba said while looking sympathetic towards me, I smiled slightly at him

"If Tea is wanting Yugi gone and Yami back she won`t hesitate to start straight away." Bakura stated

"I guess you`re right and if Yugi isn`t home she might come after the rest of us." Atem said

"I think we best put those plans to go away on the top of the to do list." Grandpa stated

"And I don`t mind if for the next three days you all stay with me, Joey and Mokuba." Seto stated

"Thanks Seto." Ryou said

"Can you stop at our places so we can grab clothes for the next few days?" Marik asked and Seto nodded

"The closest is the game shop so we`ll stop there first." He said and everyone nodded before they struck up a conversation

((Aibou?))

(Yes Yami?)

((Are you alright? You seem a little upset))

(Why don`t you have people dictate your life and then come back to me)

((Yugi, I`ve been there and done that already I know what it`s like))

(So you know why I`m pissed then?)

((Yugi I know you don`t like this but it`s for your own safety))

(I get that but I don`t want to be a burden or a hassle or put the others in danger)

((Yugi how many times do I have to tell you? You are not a burden nor are you a hassle and the others would risk their lives for you))

(That`s what I`m afraid of)

((Don`t worry Yugi, no-one will get hurt))

(But what about grandpa, Tea knows he`s important to me)

((An I`m not?))

(You know what I mean Yami, I just don't want to lose him)

((And you won`t don`t forget Atemu and I will be there while you are at Seto`s and we`ll protect both him and Heba neither will be hurt I promise you)) I sighed

(Alright)

((Don`t worry Yugi like Heba said it will all be over soon, and I will make sure of it as will the other Yami's)) I smiled

(Thanks Yami) he smiled and pulled me close

((You`re welcome, now come on we`re home and you need to pack a few bags)) I sighed and nodded before following as everyone got out of the car and walked inside after grandpa unlocked the door. Yami took my hand and lead me up to my room, we walked inside and began packing several bags

"Yami what about your bags?" he smiled before snapping his fingers and two bags appeared beside his feet

"All done."

"And you couldn`t do that with my clothes because?" he shrugged and smiled

"It didn`t come to mind at the time we started." I glared causing him to chuckle

"You`re mean." He chuckled again

"Yugi stop trying to glare, because you can`t." Then he picked up his bag and my bags before walking out of the room. I sighed before following him down the stairs and finding everyone waiting

"You two ready to go?" Joey asked and we both nodded

"Then let`s go." Seto said before leaving. We placed all the bags into the trunk before climbing back into the car


	20. Chapter 20

The car took off again to the next house which happened to be Marik and Malik so only they got out and left us waiting

"Was that such a good idea?"

"What do you mean Yugi?" Heba asked

"Everyone knows how Marik and Malik are when they are alone or even in public; we may be waiting a while."

"If they are longer than ten minutes I`m going in after them." Bakura stated I nodded and rested against Yami`s chest

~Ten minutes later~

"They are still not back." Atem stated

"What are they doing?" Heba asked

"You don`t want to know." Then the care door opened before Marik and Malik climbed back in. Marik was blushing and Malik had a smug grin on his face before he was whacked over the head by Bakura

"What the hell was that for?" Malik demanded

"It shouldn`t have taken you that long to grab a bag of clothes!" Bakura yelled

"It didn`t." I groaned

"Can we just go? You can save the fighting and arguments for later." Yami said

"Fine." Bakura said, the care began moving again and it was ten minutes before it stopped again and Bakura got out with Ryou.

"Anyone want to bet they are going to be longer than Marik and Malik?"

"Since when were you into betting?" Joey asked

"Since now, anyone in?"

"I am how long were we?" Malik asked

"About ten minutes." Heba answered

"Okay I bet they will be quicker than us." Malik said

"And I bet they will be longer."

"I`m with Yugi." Yami said

"Fine, I`ll go with Malik." Joey said

"How much you betting?" Malik asked me

"I`ve got twenty on me."

"Same, winner gets it all?"

"Why not."

((Are you sure you`ll win Aibou?))

(Yes)

((Malik is pretty good when it comes to betting))

(I know, but just wait)

~Twenty minutes later~

"How long has it been now?" Malik asked

"I`m still not telling you until they come back." Just then the door opened and Bakura and Ryou came back in

"Okay now how long?" Malik asked

"They were gone twenty minutes."

"How can I trust your words?"

"Because Heba and I have been timing." Atem said

"And it has been twenty minutes." Heba stated

"Ah, drat." Malik said before he handed the money to me

"Thank you; see I told you I would win."

"That you did, I should learn not to doubt you." Yami stated

"Why you bet on us?" Ryou asked

"Yes." Malik grumbled

"Wait, the squirt bet?" Bakura asked, I nodded

"And you won against Malik?" Ryou asked, I sighed and nodded again.

"Yes, can we go now?"

"What was the bet?" Bakura asked

"Where or not you would be longer than Malik and Marik or quicker than them." Yami answered

"Ha, you got beat by the mini prince." Bakura said to Malik

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Cause you`re a mini version of him." Bakura said while pointing to Yami

"And Heba is a mini version of the Pharaoh, so he`s mini pharaoh." Malik said

"You are not calling me that." Heba stated

"No way, if I have to get called mini prince you are getting called mini pharaoh."

"But I haven't even been here that long."

"It doesn`t matter, we`re twins and you are getting the same treatment I get."

"Fine." After that the car took off again and we sat in silence the way there, well five of us did were as Seto and joey were making out with each other, Bakura and Ryou were making out with each other and Marik and Malik were making out as well

"How can they do that for so long?" Heba asked

"We tend not to ask, and just leave them to it." Yami answered

"Then how come you don`t do what they do?" Heba asked and I sniggered

"5000 years ago we were royalty so we actually have manners." Atem stated

"5000 years ago Seto was royalty too, he was your cousin remember?" Yami groaned as did Atem

"Thanks for that Yugi." Atem said and I smiled

"Wait, you three where related?" Heba asked

"Yes but that was 5000 years ago, and he was like that back then as well, he didn`t care what others thought." Yami answered

"Well neither do I." Heba then turned and started to make out with Atem much to his delight

"Well, I guess they are going to be doing that as much as they do now."

"No doubt there." Yami said and wrapped his arms around my waist before nuzzling my neck causing me to squeak

(Yami!)

((What?))

(Grandpa is sat right next to us)

((So? He doesn`t seem to mind))

(That's not the point!)

I was suddenly spun around and Yami kissed me on the lips which I slowly returned and it turned into making out…

By the time we had arrived at the mansion everyone had stopped the make out sessions and were sat in silence until the care stopped and we all got out before walking inside after Seto who had unlocked the door


	21. Chapter 21

"Mokuba we`re back!" Seto called as he walked inside and closed the door after everyone was inside. Then Mokuba came running down the stairs

"Seto! You`re back, why is everyone else here?" he asked

"Yugi is going to be staying with us for a while and everyone else is here for a couple of nights until we go away for a week or two." Seto explained and he walked up the stairs with Mokuba and Joey

"Come on Aibou, let`s not stand in the hallway all night." Yami said before taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs and into one of the sitting rooms before he sat down and pulled he into his lap and hugging me

"I`m going to miss having you around the game shop."

"Yami you know I don`t want to be here."

"I know but you really don`t have a choice."

"I`ve noticed."

"Don`t worry we have these next three days together and not to mention the few weeks away that we get to have."

"Which reminds me of the fact of where are we going to go?" Seto asked as everyone entered the room and sat down

"How about Egypt?" Grandpa suggested

"Grandpa we only just got back home and you want to go back?" Heba asked

"Heba when does Grandpa not want to go to Egypt?" he shrugged

"Good point."

"You know I wouldn`t mind going to Egypt." Seto said

"I`ve never been before so it will be a good experience for me." Joey said

"I haven`t been to Egypt either so I`d like to go." Ryou said

"I want to see my sister again so I`m up for Egypt." Marik said

"Where Marik goes I go, so I`m in." Malik said

"And I`ll follow Ryou anywhere and everywhere." Bakura said

"I don`t mind going back to Egypt." Atem said

"Nor do I." Heba said

"I haven`t been to Egypt in a while so I`ll go, how about you Yugi?" Yami asked

"Sure, I don`t mind going back."

"Then it`s settled we`ll stay off school for three days before going to Egypt." Seto said just as Yami`s phone started to ring again he shifted slightly underneath me causing me to blush and look away to grab his phone out of his pocket before he growled

"What does she want this time?" Yami asked

"Tea again?" Seto asked

"Yes, loud speaker again?" Seto nodded and yami answered the call

_Have you changed your mind?_

"And why would I do that Tea?"

_Because you don`t want to lose little Yugi_

"I may not, but that doesn`t mean I`m going to come back to you."

_WHY NOT!?_

"I wouldn`t come back to you if you were the last person on earth."

_Now there`s an idea_

"It wouldn`t happen."

_We`ll talk more tomorrow Yami-kins_

"No we won't, cause I don`t want to talk to you ever again nor do I want to see you."

_You better or Little Yugi won`t like to see another day_

Heba then suddenly pulled the phone from Yami`s grip

"You go anywhere near my brother I will kill you." He said down the phone

"And I`ll help." Bakura and Marik called

"And I`ll create alibies for them." Seto called

"Tea, leave Yugi alone, cause he has friends to protect him, Yami won`t come back to you and you can't have anything and everything you want." Atem said while standing next to Heba

_Yes I can and I will have Yami back, watch your back little Yugi_

Then the line went dead and Yami wrapped his arms around me

"Don`t worry Yugi, she won`t be able to get to you, at least not for a while." Seto said

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better knowing I have a certain amount time before she can get her hands on me." Yami tightened his grip on me

"Ouch."

"Idiot." Joey said

"Yugi it won`t happen cause we won't let it happen." Atem said

"Thanks guys."

"I`m going to go get the jet sorted for the trip in three days." Seto said before hurrying out of the room

"Coward." Joey mumbled

"Ha-ha the Priest is scared of the mutt!" Bakura called

Paste your document here...


	22. Chapter 22

"He`s only scared cause he thinks he`s going to end up sleeping on the sofa." Joey stated, Bakura and Marik burst out laughing

(It`s not that funny)

((But to them Aibou it is))

(Why?)

((Never mind Aibou))

(Alright)

"So what do we do now?" Heba asked

"We could always play a game." Mokuba suggested

"What game?"

"Whatever we want to play." Joey answered

"Okay." Mokuba then rushed out of the room

"Come on you guys!" he called and we all laughed before following him up to the game room

"Hey Aibou, want to play a game of duel monsters?" Yami asked

"I didn`t bring my deck with me." He pulled out a deck from his pocket

"Shame on you for leaving it at home." He placed the deck in my hand

"You-you brought my deck with you?"

"Yeah, I noticed you left it on your desk on our way out so I picked it up for you, you normally never leave home without it."

"I know, I guess this thing with Tea just has me worried." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders

"I promise you, I won`t let her get near you, I won`t let her hurt you…you`ve trusted me before why not now?"

"No, I do trust you like I said I`m just worried that something may happen."

"Well don't, because I won`t let it and I promise you that." I nodded as we entered the game room to see Joey, Malik and Bakura playing a video game with Mokuba. Yami took a hold of my hand and pulled to the other side of the room and sat us both down at the table

"Why are we playing?"

"Because I want to see if I can beat you after you beat me at the ceremonial duel, the duel that allowed me to stay."

"No, you just want to be the best again don`t you?"

"If I know Yami, he`s always like that." Atem said as he came over and sat down on a spare chair

"Shut it Atem." Yami said

"No, I want to watch Yugi kick your ass."

"That`s not going to happen because I am going to win this match."

"Yami you haven't been able to beat me in a duel since you lost." Atem laughed

"Yugi how could you tell him that?"

"You were being over confident and we hadn`t even started the duel yet." He huffed

"Let`s get this over with." I nodded and set up my deck

We played for about half an hour before our life point were at 100 points each

"I believe this match it over Yugi." Yami said as played a card

"It`s not over –"I played a card that destroyed Yami`s card dropping his life points to 0 "-until it`s over." He looked shocked

"You beat him Yugi, and I think you broke him as well." Atem said before walking away

"How-how."

"Yami? Are you alright?"

"How did you beat me? I had everything right, I had the perfect strategy."

"Yami, it was only a friendly match."

"But how?" he slammed his hand down on the table and I jumped

"I –I just played like I would normally."

"You had to have done something different, there was no way you could have beaten that strategy!"

"Oi, Yami let it go, you lost so big deal." Atem called

"I want to know how he won!" Yami yelled and I moved away from the table

"Yami-"

"Tell me how you did it!" I shook my head and stood up from the table before rushing out of the room and straight into Seto

"Yugi? What`s wrong?" he asked

"Yami`s mad that I beat him in a duel, he said he had the perfect strategy and I must have done something different to beat him…he yelled at me and I got scared so I ran." He sighed

"Come on, I`ll take you to where you are staying." I nodded and he laid be down the halls until he stopped outside a door

"You`ll be staying here and your stuff has already been put in there." I nodded and started top walk inside but stopped before turning to Seto

"Thank you Seto." He nodded

"And don`t worry about Yami, he`ll calm down and come and apologise, I`m sure of it." I nodded and walked inside. I looked around and saw the walls painted blue

"There`s no surprise there." I walked over and sat down on the bed before opening my bag that had been placed next to the bed and pulled out a book. I laid down and began reading the book before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Yugi, Yugi wake up." I heard Yami say as I felt myself being shook; I slowly opened my eyes to see Yami leant over shaking me. I opened my eyes fully and he stopped shaking me

"What is it Yami?"

"You didn`t come down for dinner, so I came to see if you were alright."

"I`m fine."

"I also came to apologise." I looked at him

"What for?" he lowered his head

"For yelling at you, for demanding answers from you, I was wrong to accuse you like that and you were right it was only a friendly duel, I`m sorry Yugi." I smiled and sat you before hugging him

"I forgive you, besides I remember how competitive you are." He chuckled and hugged me back

"Thank you for forgiving me." I shook my head

"How can I not forgive you? You`re my dark there is nothing you do that I cannot forgive." We pulled away from each other and he lowered his head again

"Even when I lost your soul to –"

"Don`t Yami, I got over that and I forgave you, it wasn`t your fault anyway I pushed you out of the way, I sacrificed myself for you…but you came back and saved me." He snapped his head up and looked at me before pulling me into another hug

"How could I not? I`ve loved from the first moment I laid eyes on you, when you first completed the puzzle, how could I leave you behind?"

"You-you`ve loved me from the first moment to saw me?"

"Yes Yugi, I have but I didn`t say anything because I knew I would have to eventually leave and I didn`t want to hurt you." I smiled

"I`ve loved you since the first time I saw you as well." He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes

"You have?" I nodded

"I didn`t say anything because you were living inside my body at the time and it would have been a little weird." He chuckled

"Good point, but I thought you had a crush on Tea when we first met?" I shook my head

"She had turned me down long before I met you, so I moved on but she just like to torment me about it, eventually it stopped bothering me."

"She didn`t have to do that." I shrugged

"But that`s just Tea Yami and you know it."

"Yeah I do, but I still don`t like it."

"Well we don`t have to see her for the next three days then for the next couple of weeks." He pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my hair

"And that I will be glad for." I giggled and tried to get out of his hold

"Come on Yami let go now." He kept a firm hold on me

"No, you`re staying right here."

"Come on Yami I`m hungry." He sighed and let go before I climbed off his lap

"I knew you wouldn`t be overly hungry so the cook made you something small it`s on the desk for you." I looked over at the desk to see a plate of four sandwiches, I nodded

"Thanks, did you already eat?" he nodded

"Yeah, I had the same as you." I saw his I twitch before I nodded before walking over to the desk and picking up the sandwiches and walking back to the bed before sitting down next to Yami and handing him a sandwich

"Eat it."

"Yugi-"

"You`re a horrible liar Yami, I saw your eye twitch and it only does that when you lie." He sighed

"Alright Yugi, you got me."

"Why didn`t you eat?"

"I wasn`t hungry at the time, I was just going to eat later on."

"Well, tough you`re eating half of my sandwiches with me."

"Yugi it`s yours, you should have to share it with me."

"Well I want to, so eat it." He sighed before taking a bite of the sandwich and swallowing it

"Happy?" I smiled

"Very." I picked up another sandwich before eating it myself


	24. Chapter 24

He chuckled and finished his two sandwiches at the same time I did. I then set the plate on the bed side table

"Okay, now what?" Yami asked

"Well I don`t want to Duel again tonight."

"Nor do I, so you don`t need to worry." I smiled

"I wasn`t worrying." He smiled

"Good."

"Yami, what are we going to do about Tea?" he pulled me into his lap

"We`ll sort this out Yugi I promise, I`ll make sure she doesn`t hurt you and I`m sure the other Darks will help me protect you as well."

"They did seem pretty mad, especially Heba."

"Yes I now have a death threat over my head."

"Why?"

"Heba threatened me, he said if I didn`t make it up to you and keep you happy he would tear me limb from limb and make sure nobody ever found the pieces." I laughed "It`s not funny Yugi."

"Yes it is, cause that`s just how Heba is." He chuckled

"So you expected something like that from Heba?" I nodded

"Hey, what time is it?"

"It is…10:00pm is that a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering what the time was."

"Oh, and Kaiba says that we are going to head over to Egypt tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and yawned

"Alright." He chuckled

"I think you need to go back to sleep." I nodded and he moved me from his lap and put me back into bed before tucking me in and standing up. I quickly grabbed his wrist as he went to leave

"Don`t leave." He smiled softly at me

"Move over." I did as he said just as he climbed in and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me close. I smiled and let my eyes fall closed

"Night Yami."

"Goodnight my Aibou."

We woke up the next morning when Mokuba rushed in on a sugar high and rushed out again and running straight past Seto, who walked into our room

"Is he –"

"Hyper? Yes."

"Are-"

"Bakura and Malik the culprits? What do you think?" yami asked

"Bakura, Malik you better run and hide cause when I find you you`re dead!" Seto yelled as he ran from the room

"Well that was certainly a wakeup call I didn`t want." Yami said while scratching his head

"It wasn`t that bad." Just then the door opened and Bakura and Malik rushed in

"Seto found you?" Yami asked, they both nodded just as the door opened and Seto walked in before dragging the pair out, yami then looked at me with the look that said {Are you sure it`s not that bad?} I shrugged

"Okay so maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe? You were really off Yugi that is not how someone wants to wake up."

"Oh would you rather a bucket of ice cold water dumped on you first thing in the morning?"

"Good point, this is far less bad than that."

"I told you."

"Never the less we better get up before Mokuba runs back in here."

"Don`t jinx it yami!" just then Mokuba ran back and jumped on the bed several times before jumping off and running out the room. I glared at Yami

"That was my fault wasn`t it?"

"Yes." I climbed out of bed and grabbed and change of clothes from my bag before walking into the bathroom and getting changed. I walked back out to find Yami dressed in a different set of clothes and was lent against the wall waiting for me

"Ready to go down to breakfast?" he asked, I nodded and held his hand as we walked out of the room and down stairs just as a hyper Mokuba ran past us and into the dining room.

"Want to bet on how bad Marik and Bakura look right now?" Yami asked me

"Sure why not."

"Alright I say they are rather bloody and Ryou and Marik are cleaning them up."

"Okay I say they don` t have a scratch on them." He smirked

"If I win, when we get to Egypt you have to share a room with me and do whatever I say while we are in that room." I gulped

"O-okay, if I win you have to give up duelling for a week."

"Alright, may the best one win." I nodded and we walked into the dining room to see Bakura and Malik bloody and Ryou and Marik cleaning the blood off their Yami's

((I win Yugi))

I gulped and nodded

"Hey it`s about time you two got up." Heba said as he noticed us, I nodded and sat down at the table with Yami and began to eat the food in front of me

"You`re awfully quiet this morning Yugi, is something wrong?" Atem asked and I shook my head

"Don`t worry, he`s still tried Mokuba woke us up due to those idiots." Yami said while indicating to Bakura and Malik

"Alright, if you`re sure."


	25. Chapter 25

"Don`t blame us!" Malik said

"Mokuba is the one who wanted the candy."Bakura stated

"That doesn`t mean you have to give it to him!" Seto yelled, just then Mokuba ran in and knocked Seto`s coffee out of his hand making it land on Malik causing him to cry out

"Fucking shit that hurt!" Malik yelled before he was slapped over the back of the head by Marik

"I told you to stop using that kind of language!" Marik yelled

"Sorry, but it hurt." I sighed and looked at Yami who was looking at the battered pair with complete amusement in his eyes

"Why are we friends with them?"

"Because they bring free entertainment to all of our gatherings." Yami replied

"That wasn`t the answer I was looking for." Yami shrugged

"It was the only good one you were going to get." I sighed and began to get my breakfast only to notice several of the group was looking at me, I swallowed what I had in my mouth and looked up at them all

"What?" Bakura and Malik snickered

"What the hell did you do to Yugi`s food?" Yami demanded

"Nothing." Both replied innocently...too innocently only to get hit over the back of the head by their own lights

"What did you do to Yugi`s food?" Ryou asked Bakura

"I swear nothing." He replied. I suddenly felt sleepy again

"Well you must have done something cause Yugi`s falling asleep again and he was wide awake before!" Atem yelled

"You better tell me what you did or I will sent you back 5000 years so you can die there, but I doubt you want to be separated from your lights so tell me...Now!" Yami yelled

"It was his idea!" both darks yelled while pointing to one another, my eye lids drooped only to have water splashed in my face effectively waking me up

"To whoever did that, thanks."

"No problem." Heba replied

"What did you do to my food?"

"It was-"

"I don`t care who`s idea it was I just want to know what you did."

"We put sleeping pills into your food." Both darks replied

"You WHAT!" Yami yelled, effectively making both darks flee the room. Yami sighed and stood up before taking my plate away

"I`ll get the cook to make you something else Yugi." Seto said before standing up and walking into the kitchen with Yami.

"Wanna bet the pair of them are plotting to kill Bakura and Malik?"

"I`m in." Joey stated

"Same." Everyone else called, just then the pair walked back out of the kitchen while still in conversation

"So that`s the way we are killing them?" Seto asked

"It`s the most effective way and we can dump the bodies and make it so they are never found." Yami responded which resulted in us all laughing

"What`s so funny?" Seto asked, and we stopped laughing full out and turned it down to chuckles

"We all bet that you two was planning on killing Bakura and Malik." Atem said

"Who started it?" Seto asked

"Yugi did." Everyone called

"Thanks guys." I was suddenly embraced from behind

"I find it hard to believe that my little one is betting more than once two days in a row." Yami whispered in my ear, I shivered

"Well, hanging around those guys you can`t help but be corrupted."

"I have to admit it`s true." Ryou said


	26. Chapter 26

"Yugi did Yami tell you we were leaving for Egypt this afternoon?" Joey asked, I nodded

"Yeah, he did."

"Well after we`ve finished eating I`ll take you back home so you can pack for a two week trip, maybe longer." Seto said and continued to eat, just as another plate of food was brought in and set in front of me. I nodded and ate my own food

"You`re not feeling sleepy again are you Yug`?" Heba asked

"Nope, but you might if you don`t shut up." Yami chuckled and continued to eat

After we all had finished eating, we all went to get dressed. Yami and I walked into my room when I was suddenly pinned to my bed by Yami who was straddling me

"Yami-" He smirked and captured my lips in a kiss

(Yami)

((Shh Aibou))

(But Yami-)

((Are you not enjoying this?))

(I am, but we need to get ready) he mentally sighed and pulled away

"Always one to sick by the rules aren`t we?" I shrugged

"I guess." He chuckled and pecked my lips before moving off me

"I`m going to enjoy our time in Egypt little one." He smirked as I blushed

"But-"

"You lost the bet Aibou, no backing out." Then he left the room, I sighed and climbed off the bed and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom to get cleaned up

"Yugi, you in here?" I heard Heba call from the bedroom. I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in fresh clothes

"What`s up Heba?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you seem off at breakfast." I sighed

"I`m fine, it`s just Yami and I made a bet about Bakura and Malik and Yami won, now I`m a it worried about what he`s got in store for me."

"Wait, you mean you don`t know what he has in store for you?" I shook my head

"Well not really, the bet was if I won he`d give up playing card games for a week and if he won, when we got to Egypt I`d have to share a room with him and do whatever he says while we are in that room." I sighed and sat down on the bed and Heba followed not long after

"And you won`t back out of it?"

"Heba you know I don`t go back on my word, I`m just scared about Téa and now I`m worrying about Egypt, but I don`t want Yami to know."

"Why Yugi? If it`s bothering you so much you should tell him, and talk it through with him."

"I don`t want to do that, I hate going back on my word and you know that Heba of all people, you know me better than anyone, better than even Yami and he shared my body for a few years, just please Heba don`t tell him." He sighed and pulled me into a hug

"Alright Yugi I won`t tell him, I promise."

**Yami`s Pov**

After I had finished getting changed I walked back up to Yugi`s room to see if he was ready, I was about to knock when I heard voices

"I`m fine, it`s just Yami and I made a bet about Bakura and Malik and Yami won, now I`m a it worried about what he`s got in store for me." I heard Yugi say

"Wait, you mean you don`t know what he has in store for you?" I heard Heba ask

"Well not really, the bet was if I won he`d give up playing card games for a week and if he won, when we got to Egypt I`d have to share a room with him and do whatever he says while we are in that room." I frowned

"And you won`t back out of it?"

"Heba you know I don`t go back on my word, I`m just scared about Téa and now I`m worrying about Egypt, but I don`t want Yami to know."

"Why Yugi? If it`s bothering you so much you should tell him, and talk it through with him."

"I don`t want to do that, I hate going back on my word and you know that Heba of all people, you know me better than anyone, better than even Yami and he shared my body for a few years, just please Heba don`t tell him."

"Alright Yugi I won`t tell him, I promise." I sighed and walked away from the room and back down the stairs

"If Yugi is that worried then nothing will happen."

"Hey Yami, everything alright?" Atemu asked, I nodded

"Yeah, fancy sharing a room over in Egypt?" he looked at me suspiciously

"What`s the catch?"

"Brother bonding?" he sighed

"What happened between you and Yugi?" I chuckled and shook my head

"Nothing happened Até, I swear on the light of Ra, I just thought we`d spend some time bonding back in our birth place." He paused for a few moments before nodded

"Alright, but if you start neglecting Yugi I will beat you." I held my hands up

"I swear I won`t be neglecting Yugi." He nodded

"If we`re sharing a room, Heba and Yugi can share a room as well to have a bit of bonding time." I nodded


	27. Chapter 27

A couple of hours later we were all back at our own houses packing our bags for the trip. I`d finished packing and was sat on my bed in my room

(Damn, where is it? I can`t have lost it)

((Lost what Aibou?))

(Ah! Yami you scared me)

((Sorry it wasn`t my intention to do so, now what do you think you have lost?))

(My wallet)

I chuckled and got to my feet before walking out of my room and across to Yugi`s room. I knocked on the door and waited for Yugi to answer.

"Ow!" I heard from the other side of the door

"Aibou? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I`m fine you can come in you know, you don`t have to knock." I rolled my eyes and walked inside

"I was trying to be polite." He smiled and rubbed his leg

"Well don`t, because you scared me." I closed the door and leant against it

"Would you rather me walk in on you naked because I didn`t knock and I gave you no warning?" he blushed

"Point made." I chuckled

"I`m glad, now where did you last have your wallet?" He shrugged and continued to rub his leg

"I don`t know."

"How hard did you hit your leg?" He blushed

"Fairly hard." I chuckled

"Silly Aibou." He blushed and ducked his head, I chuckled and walked over before tilting his head up and capturing his lips in a kiss. We pulled apart after several minutes and placed our foreheads together

"Can`t we just stay like this forever?" I chuckled and smirked before kissing his nose

"Afraid not, as much as I would like to stay like this forever, I have a feeling your brother would kill me for keeping you away from him, he seems to like the company of his little brother very much." He sighed and pulled away

"I guess." I stood up straight and crossed my arms over my chest

"You`d miss them too Yugi."

"I know." I smiled and looked out of the corner of my eye as I saw the light catch something, I walked over and picked it up only for it to turn out to be Yugi`s wallet

"And I believe this is the wallet that you lost." He looked up at me and smiled

"You found it! Where was it?" I chuckled

"Under your desk."

"Hm? How did it get there?"

"I don`t know Aibou, it`s your wallet." He blushed and stood up before taking it from my hand

"I know that." He shoved it into his pocket. I grasp his chin and pulled it upwards just as I leant down to capture his lips in a kiss

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Heba asked as he came in with Atemu behind him. We pulled apart and I glared at the pair of them

"Do you mind?"

"No." Atemu replied with a smirk from Heba

"Uh, what did you guys asked?" Yugi asked, causing the pair to chuckle and Yugi to blush. I glared at the pair

"I asked if you guys were ready to go." Heba answered

"Interrupted your make out session in the process." Atemu stated and I glared at him

"Uh, yeah we`re ready."

"Then let`s get going." Heba replied. I sighed as Heba and Atemu left the room again

"They seem to interrupt everything." Yugi giggled

"At least we can have some time to ourselves in Egypt." Yugi replied, I smiled

"Yes, we can now let`s get going before someone becomes inpatient." He giggled and took a hold of my hand before picking up his bag

"Then let`s go." I chuckled as he pulled me out of the room and towards the stairs

"Yugi, I need to get my bag." He stopped and turned to me before laughing nervously

"I`ll wait here for you then." I chuckled and kissed him before going back to my own room


	28. Chapter 28

I walked into my room and picked up my bag before leaving again and joining Yugi at the top of the stair who had his back to me. I crept over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, causing him to jump

"Yami, you scared me." I chuckled

"I noticed, let`s head down so we can go."

"Alright." I unwrapped my arms and took a hold of his hand, before leading him down the stairs and into the doorway of the living room where everyone was on their feet with their backs to us

"You have no right to be here." Heba stated, and Yugi clung to me

(What is Heba talking about? You have right to be here)

((I don`t think he is talking to me Yugi))

(What?)

((Listen))

"I have every right to be here, since Yami is here and Yugi won those tickets for me and Yami to go to Egypt, so I have right!" Tea yelled

((There you go))

(Yami can we leave I don't want her to see me)

"Well something must have gone wrong there because that flight left last night." Atemu stated

"Then how are you getting to Egypt?" Tea demanded

"Who said we were going to Egypt?" Seto asked

"Yami did, he invited me." I pushed Yugi behind me but kept a hold of his hand

"I did no such thing, I haven't had contact with you since the Talent show, so that isn`t even possible."

"Yami! Don't tell lies." Tea ordered

"I`m not the one lying, besides what are you even doing here? You have no right since I broke up with you, the night of the Talent show."

"You were just confused, _Yugi_ mess with your head, getting on your nerves all the time."

"The only one getting on my nerves is you Tea, so now you can either leave of your own free will, or Bakura and Malik and kick you out."

"Literally." Bakura and Malik said

"Where is little _Yugi _anyway?" Tea sneered

"Away from you, I won`t let you near him so you can harm him, I`ll protect my light until my last breath, and you won't stop me Tea I'll never go back to you, I love Yugi he knows that so you no longer have any blackmail material over me, so just leave, leave me alone, leave Yugi alone, leave everyone in this room alone."

"Or what?"

"I'll make the shadow realm see like a paradise to what I'll do to you."

"Fine, I`ll leave for now but this isn't the last you`ve heard of me." She then left slamming the door behind her, I was suddenly spun around with lips covering my own. My eyes widened at Yugi`s sudden confidence before he pulled away

"I love you." Yugi said while resting his head against my chest, I smiled and hugged him closer to me

"I love you too." Suddenly somebody cleared their throat, and the pair of us looked at the group

"We are still here you know?" Bakura asked

"At least we`re not as bad as you two." Yugi giggled as Ryou and Marik blushed

"We aren`t that bad!" Malik yelled

"Yes you are." Seto stated

"And we all know it." Atemu said

"I`m new to the group and even I know it." Heba said making everyone but Malik and Bakura laugh with Marik and Ryou blush deepened


End file.
